Rules of the Wiki
This page explains what is appropriate and inappropriate for this Wiki. Rules will apply on Wiki pages, comments, chats, and message boards. '' '''The only administrator on here is .:Poppydapple:, so she is the one you should contact.' 'The Main Rules' 1. Don't cyberbully. It's a big problem on websites like these. In other words, just be kind to each other, and share your opinions POLITELY. 2. Don't cuss. They aren't tolerated on this wiki. This should go without saying. If you aren't sure whether a word is considered a curse, don't say it at all! 3. Try not to delete anything unless you are SURE it's false. So you couldn't delete this-"Brynn Willis dip-dyed her hair red." but you COULD delete this-"Brynn Willis is a red monkey and lives in the Willis Jungle.." 4. Don't write false information on a page. What you say will be erased. Deleting large amounts of information without a reason is also against the rules. 5. Don't spam. If you want to advertise another wiki or website you can 1) Write a message on someone's talk page or 2) Make a blog about it, but it has to have the word ADVERTISEMENT in the title. Another form of spamming would be if someone would post a comment like "hey, whats up whats up what up!" or a jumble of nothing like "sdhkjfghsgjgshjdgudsbvneieyutbjjbzdsvsjkewlsjdpabebc." Spam comments are not acceptable. The administrator will delete any spam comments. 6. This is not a roleplay wiki. Don't roleplay anywhere on this wiki. Please ask the administrator if you have questions. 7. Unfortunately, you are not allowed to have an account on any wiki if you are under 13, due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. We're sorry, but there aren't any excuses. 'Recommended' ◾Be very careful about posting things like your full name, age, location, passwords, and plans to people on this wiki. As an admin, I'll do my best to keep you safe but cannot guarantee your safety online. ◾Please do not write your comments in all caps. Using capital letters for emphasis is fine, but we will say something if your entire comment is capitalized. ◾If you are new to this Wiki, don't be shy- ask me for some help! ◾Helping out other users. ◾If you comment, talking as if you're talking to the character (e.g. Hey, Brynn, what's up!) is basically like spamming. We might delete these comments. And we would like you to know that the character will never reply back to you. Our Ban and Punishment Policy ◾ In most cases, we have a 1, 2, 3 strike policy. The first time you break a rule, you will get a warning. The second time you make the same offense, you will be banned for a certain amount of time, depending on what you did. The 3rd time you make the same offense, you will be banned permanently or for an extended amount of time. One Week Bans 1.Profanity (cursing, swearing, or foul language in any way, in the form of (including but not limited to) an image, comment, or talk page post) 2.Idle harassment, threats, or cyberbullying. In this case, we will skip the warning and get to the 2nd strike right away. 3.Editing another user's page without their permission. 4.Spamming One Month Bans 1.Replacing content on pages with inappropriate phrases 2.Threatening any users 3.Plagiarism of someone else's pages, blogs, or websites without permission 4.Serious harassment, threats, or cyberbullying. In this case, the warning will be skipped and turn to the 2nd strike right away. Three Month Bans and up 1.Refusing to listen to an admin, rollback, or chat moderator. '''Please note that an admin may extend ban time if they feel that the issue is more extreme than the recommended ban.